


I'm in the region of the summer stars

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lmao another song fic i know, M/M, Takes place during club season, but also kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: A week ago you said to me"Do you believe I'll never be too far"If you're lost, just look for meYou'll find me in the region of the summer stars





	I'm in the region of the summer stars

**Author's Note:**

> The song is walking in the wind by one direction bc I'm a nerd

"A week ago you said to me  
"Do you believe I'll never be too far"  
If you're lost, just look for me  
You'll find me in the region of the summer stars" 

 

"Neymar?" 

" Yeah, darling?" 

The two men were laying down in Neymar's backyard admiring the stars. At first when Neymar suggested it Phil was iffy about it. But once truly seeing the sky and seeing how happy Neymar seemed he eagrly agreed. Neymar had brought out a blanket and laid it down for the two men to lay in. It was a rather peaceful quiet as the man were holding hands under the stars. Both men couldn't ask for anything more then this.

They didn't have to fear any judgment or any unwanted eyes. The two can just be together and face no judgement. And that's what both men truly enjoyed about being with together. It was an oddly silent moment for both men as they silently appreciated the others presence. 

" Do you think our relationship will fall apart over club season? Do you think you'll not love me anymore?"  
Phil said his voice getting caught on by a sob. He had told himself he wouldn't cry but how can he help himself? He's an emotional man. These words had been haunting him since he had came to visit Neymar a few days ago. Neymar quickly looked over at Phil shaking his head as he pulled the man closer to him. Once they were forehead to forehead and Phil's cries were just whimpers thanks to Neymar's comfort. Neymar finally spoke to respond to the other man. 

" No not at all, I think the distance will just being us closer to each other. Its just another obstacle we will jump over."  
Neymar muttered the words against Phil's lip as he finally closed the distance giving Phil a peck on the lips. Seeing as Phil became more relaxed he peppered kisses on his lips fast all filled with as much as love as he could give. 

" I don't know what I'm going to do without you"  
Phil whispered in between the soft kisses his whimpers had finally died down and now he had more of a sad look. Neymar starred at the man for a minute and felt his love for him grow. Phil is truly going to miss him and Neymar well Neymar is going to miss him too much.  

" Hey look up baby, you see the stars? If you're needing just look up at them you'll find me there"  
Neymar whispered back as he pointed to all sorts of stars. Phil smiled at Neymar's words as he brought himself closer to rest his head in Neymar's chest. Neymar ran a hand through his hair while the other still held Phil's hand. Apparently all that was needed was those words for both men to be content. 

" I'm gonna miss you, Ney" 

" I'm gonna miss you, too Phil" 

And with that both men fell asleep in the arms of each other. The days that followed were just going to get harder. 

*************************

'The fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye  
Means we've already won  
The necessity for apologies between you and me  
Baby, there is none"

Phil was hardcore sobbing when he had gotten up, when they were on their way to the airport and in the airport. Phil had kept muttering the words that were in the lane of 

" I wanna go with you" 

" Don't leave me" 

" I already miss you" 

It truly broke Neymar's heart to see the man so upset. Meanwhile Neymar had tried to hold in his tears instead comforting the man and reassuring him. He couldn't help it would be so long till he would be able to see Neymar again. Of course Neymar would calm him down by whispering things like

" Its okay Philie" 

" Don't cry darling, I'll call you everyday" 

" Shhh I love you" 

All the words made Phil's heart beat just a little bit faster. It almost scared him he had never been this in love before and he had never been loved like this either. It was so new yet so wanted for him.

But once they had arrived at the airport and Phil would be leaving in an hour Neymar cracked. It really was expected after Neymar had kept a straight face for most of the experience. He let out tears spill all over him knowing he wouldn't be able to see Phil for a while. What a tragic way to hault their relationship. This time Phil's eyes widen as he shook his head and brought Neymar close to him. 

Neymar laid his head in Phil's chest as he cried, the duo ignored and didn't seem to care about the stares they got. Phil held the man close to him so close. The fact that this could crack Neymar enough to make him cry sent sadness in Phil's veins. He never meant to hurt Neymar like this. And for some reason he felt as fault for all of this. His heart dropped as the man sobbed just a bit harder.

" I'm sorry"  
Phil finally croaked feeling his own mouth get dry he felt worse then he had ever felt. He didn't know what else to say but to apologise to the other man. So he kept repeating it hoping the man would forgive him. Maybe he should transfer closer to where Neymar is maybe he should just transfer to PSG.

Neymar carefully lifted his head from Phil's chest with sadness drawn on his face. He violently shook his hesd instead pulling the man closer to him. He was still somewhat crying but not as bad as before. It left Phil's heart ping in sadness for both of them.

" No baby its okay, its okay its not your fault. Hey its okay the fact that we can say goodbye to each other just means we're ready for our relationship to go up. Hell we've already won what God put up against up right now."  
Neymar finally said in between his cries that seemed to grow small and smaller everytime he said a word. Phil sighed at his boyfriend's words and nodded it still didn't kill how much this hurts. He moved his head to lay on Neymar's shoulder for comfort when he finally got an idea.

" Come with me"  
Phil finally said not caring anymore if anyone saw them. He lightly grabbed Neymar's hand and gave him a brief smile. Of course the other man followed close behind. The destination came apparent when they stumbled into the bathroom together. It was a single person bathroom and thank God for that, he clicked the door shut. Neymar quickly pressed his lips into Phil's already knowing what was happening. Neymar ran a hand through Phil's hair as he kissed the man. 

" Don't cry, beautiful"  
Neymar muttered against the others lips as they spent the next few minutes kissing as if they were gonna die any minute. They both had to finally pull away as Phil would miss his plane if not. 

The two quietly walked towards the entrance and there it had it. Phil looked back regretfully as he had to let go of Neymar's hand. It was to the point where Neymar could no longer walk with Phil. 

Neymar gave him one last tired smile and waved goodbye as Phil kept turning his head till he could no longer see Neymar. He bit his lip to keep the tears as he shoved his heads in his coat pocket. Weirdly enough he found something in it he took it out and gasped. 

There was a toy like plush star and a note written that was obviously written by Neymar. He recognized the obvious messy hand writing from times before. 

' Dear Phil,  
I'll probably not be able to say this when you leave but remember the night we layed together under the stars? Well if you're ever lonely you have something of me with you. I can't wait to have you back in my arms already. I love you.

×××  
-Neymar' 

 

*************************

 

"A-ooo-ooo-ooo  
We had some good times, didn't we?  
A-ooo-ooo-ooo  
We had some good tricks up our sleeve  
A-ooo-ooo-ooo  
Goodbyes are bittersweet  
But it's not the end  
I'll see your face again  
You will find me  
Yeah you will find me  
In places that we've never been  
For reasons we don't understand  
Walking in the wind  
Walking in the wind" 

Phil groaned quietly to himself as he flipped over on his bed for what felt like the hundredth time. These last few nights have been hard and especially hard now that Neymar isn't here. It seemed like every other night it had been the same thing. Different types of problem ran around in his head. And worst of all Neymar wasn't there to comfort him at all. He didn't know quite what to do its been a while since he's been in this situation. Without Neymar.

He finally gave up and got up seeing as he was not gonna go back to sleep any time soon. He had recently bought a house but it was still not home. Sure he had frames of his family and friends around but it held no deep love. Phil shuffled himself throughout the house it was way too early to be over thinking like this. Its only three am after all. This is gonna kick his ass in the morning or more like later in the morning. 

Usually Phil would spend his sundays in bed fast asleep till his hunger forced him outta bed. But now his Barcelona teammates had invited him to someone's house and he had to go. He didn't want to look like the anti social weirdo of the team. He had been very distant with them lately but it was only because his heart was hurting at the moment. The only one he could somewhat talk to is Rafinha. But what made Phil's heart burn is that he was pretty sure Neymar is doing just fine without him Phil. 

" God go away bad thoughts"  
Phil muttered to himself as he walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Often times this is how Phil would wake up and it really was an unhealthy habit he just couldn't break. He grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter getting back into deep thoughts. 

Oh who is he kidding? He misses Neymar so much and maybe a little too much. 

He misses when the idiots would slap his thigh to try to stop laughing at some cheesy joke. 

He misses when the idiot would trace his tattoos after a rather steamy night together. 

He misses when the idiot would say ' I love you' after making fun of Phil. 

He misses him. 

He sighed unhappy with everything at this point and walks back upstairs. He wanders through each room to he arrives to the living room. He feels an odd sense of relief as he enters the room. The room itself was decorated by Neymar mostly  
The man had visited Phil and had decorated it for Phil as an early birthday surprise. Phil loved it. Even the random colored carpets. Even the ugly pictures of himself on the wall. 

His eyes wander around the room and he smiles easily to himself as something catches his eye. He moves himself to grab it he's practically running towards it. 

The toy star. 

It seemed just like Neymar and it reminded him of the other man.

And just like that Phil felt just enough peace to pick it up and head back to bed. He basically falls into bed once he gets there and holds the star close. His phone randomly buzzes and Phil doesn't have to think much to know who it is. 

Neymar: Hey baby I know you've been having a hard time sleeping so wanna call? 

Phil can't help the stupid smile that breaks into his face as he reads the message. Because of course Neymar knows he's up this early in the morning. 

**************************

 

"Yesterday I went out to celebrate the birthday of a friend  
But as we raised our glasses up to make a toast  
I realized you were missing  
And I know we'll be alright child  
Just close your eyes and see  
I'll be by your side  
Any time you're needing me  
Oh yeah"

And Phil was right because he had fallen deep asleep and woke up cranky and tired in the morning. He grumbled to himself harshly as he rubbed his eyes. He peered at his phone to see that Neymar hadn't hanged up? Phil had fallen asleep after rambling to the other man for about two hours. He could lightly hear Neymar snore and he felt his crankiness go away and a smile appear on his lips. 

" Love you, Ney"  
He said quietly as he placed his phone down and went off to take a shower. He would have to meet up with some of his teammates in three hours. Which left Phil with some time to do whatever he could to wake himself up. 

He threw himself in the shower and did some basic grooming to make it look like he didn't just stay up all night. He yawned to himself as he finally looked presentable enough and walked into his bedroom. He shook his head playfully as he heard a humming Neymar already. 

" Good morning baby"  
Phil said loud enough for Neymar to hear as he went into his closet to look for his socks. He heard the sound of Neymar giggling and he couldn't help the stupid smile on his face. Because only Neymar had that affect on him. 

" Good morning Philie, Watch are you doing today?"  
Neymar asked yawning himself and Phil could make out the brief sound of shuffling. Most likley the man going to the kitchen as Neymar could always eat. Meanwhile Phil shoved some random black socks on his feet. 

" Going out with the boys pray for me"  
Phil went on as he chuckled to himself at the last part. 

" Have fun for me baby" 

" I will Ney-Ney" 

" Message or call me when your done?" 

" Of course bye love" 

" Bye honey" 

*************** 

The next thing he knew he was sitting on the couch with Geri drapped over him laughing, Luis fist puming as he scored another goal against Leo and lastly Leo groaning at Luis. The four men were watching and playing FIFA along with eating whatever Leo has hiden in his kitchen.

And Phil was actually laughing along with the three other men. He felt okay hell he felt like he was having fun. He threw his head back as he laughed maybe over doing it but it didn't matter to himself. But his laughter died as he looked over at Geri. 

Neymar does the same thing when he's happy he drapes himself over Phil. And suddenly it's not all too fun anymore. It reminds him of Neymar and then Phil truly realized Neymar was missing. His feelings then drifted away as a sense of loneliness entered his stomach. 

Phil yawned quietly to himself again he couldn't believe he was still tired. But as God would have it he was still just as sleepy as before. Geri finally moved off him so Phil could sat up right. He looked between his three teammates and felt his stomach twist it reminds him too much of home. 

" Phil c'mon man cheer up"  
Geri said noticing Phil's lack of words during the whole thing. He messed up Phil's hair to prove his point before giving him the typical Geri smile. Phil just gave him a forced smile as he said nothing more. And that seemed to be enough for the other man as he went back to cheering for the other two men. That would have never been enough for Neymar. He would keep on pestering Phil till he was forced to tell him what's wrong. 

But then again his teammates weren't Neymar and Neymar aren't his teammates. He decides he'll leave soon and call Neymar up like the man had suggested. But then he remembers how much Neymar wants him to get to know his teammates and he stays. Because thats what Neymar would want. He brings his hands to his pockets and squeezes the plush star on his pocket.

Phil closes his eyes to imagine Neymar with him and for just a spilt second he smiles.

"Hey Phil what's that?"  
Leo asks quietly as Phil's eyes snapped open to see the tv paused and Phil then realized he had been messing with the toy star on his lap. He lightly blushed pink as he saw the three men now move their attention to look at Phil. 

" Its a star" 

" What's it for?" 

" i- it reminds me of Brazil " 

" Oh " 

Yeah Phil wishes Neymar was here.

****************************

 

"You will find me  
Yeah you will find me  
In places that we've never been  
For reasons we don't understand  
Walking in the wind  
Walking in the wind  
Walking in the wind" 

Phil grinned to himself as he tried on the dark blue shirt. He knew Neymar would love it. This of course is part of Phil's gift ideas for the other man. The shirt fit rather nicely so now all he had to do is take a picture and send it to the other man. After snapping a million selfies he was finally able to find one that is good enough for Neymar and sent it.

Neymar: Are you implying something? 

Phil: I'm implying my love for you

Neymar: your love for me includes a PSG shirt? :) 

Phil: you bet baby

Neymar: I love your dorky ass

Phil: and I love your nerdy ass

Things weren't exactly perfect but it might as well be.

 

*********************


End file.
